mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlankyXP
Hola, amigo. Welcome to my hippity hop talk page. Here, you can leave me a message or sumthin', I dunno. You can just like say "HI, BLANKY, WHAT'S COOKIN'?", "Yo, Blanky, YOU LOOK TIGHT TODAY!", request for me to do sumthin' for you, ask for help, or whatever you are wishing to flippin' ask me for. On the right are the archives, which are basically where I store all mah old messages once mah talk page starts to get too big. If you're curious, or just mad bored and wanna be nosy, feel free to read it, cuz I don't really give a spicy taco flip whether you do or not. Please remember to sign your messages with your name so it would save meh teh trouble getting off my dang tushie and try to see who edited mah talk page in teh history. Or just use a flippin' word bubble, dangit. If you're requestin' a Sim, make sure you're followin' the outline below. Thank you vewy much, person reading this, and I hope you has a very nice day on MySims Wiki. TALLY HO!!! ---- *'Eyes.' Give the exact shape and color, and if applicable, list examples of Sims that may have that as well. *'Hair style and color.' Like the eyes, give any examples of Sims that you know that have it, if ugly applicable, my friend. *'Skin color', brudda. White, tan, or black. No green, I know when you be lyin', my friend. *'Mouth.' Again, list examples if flippin' applicable plox. *'Outfit description.' It'd also be purty cool of you included the location of the outfit too. Not needed if you want to test my memory of the outfit locations. e.e Again, EXAMPLES IF NEEDED, MAAAN! *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' Like, you know, freckles. The star on mah Sim's face. The pretty rainbow on Bean's face. You don't have to mention this if you don't have any, obviousleh. *'Accessories.' A nerd? Got glasses? Tryin' to be gangsta and look like a JD with Chaz's glasses? You gotta tell me, maaan! You gotta. =' I apologize for the sudden gangsta accent. *'Background.' Like, where do you want your Sim to be in the pic? Don't matter? I'll take a pic directly from Create-A-Sim then. Want your Sim to be next to another Sim in particular if you want them somewhere? ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- Idea! Flashin' Flash Scoop }} }} Edits MSSH Portal Cont. Character Change A Question About MySims PC 2 Things Wallpapers ááááá }} *attacks rick rolls with system preferences* Dang.. }} could you fix them?}} I'll just pretend it never happened or sumthin... }} MySims Wiki Council MySims (PC) - Modding Questions Oh. Snap. Can rollbacks, like, block peoplez now, or sumthin'? You had better hope not... *crazed look on face* *slapped until crazed look goes away*}} Even if I don't like him. #Yeah, I probably should've asked someone on Wikia staff. <.<;; *goes to do so*}} I can't because I'm blocked from it. =_= I'll ask my mom if I can try it on her account... I HATE YOU STUPID NEW WINDOWS BLOCKING STUFF!!!!!!! .... If G-f is eavesdropping, he's probably gonna say something about how Macs don't have that now. e.e}} }} aslo, i finshed ur avtr. her i hoep u lik it }} FIRE EMBLEM PROBLEMO!!!!! Rollback *attacks Rick Rolls with Daisy* *attacks Rick Rolls with Ohs cereal* sorry,i found out how to do it after i send the message - the god Zeus0 18:55, July 28, 2010 (UTC) BLUE! But I lost it... Is it alright if I call you Blue Blanky? I promise I won't lose you. Anyways, can I have moods? You know, for my blue word bubble? This is what I want... *'Happy:' Like, the picture I have. I already know I'll have to just put mood=--insert nothing here--. *'Blue:' When I'm sad, I feel blue. I guess it isn't always a bad thing, but still. I want my hands on my face, crying. *'Joy:' You know when someone blows a kiss to you, and you blush? That's what I want. *'Angry:' Anyform of anger will be nice... *'Default:' Anyform of default will be nice. And I want the background transparent. Thank you, Blue Blanky.}} Thanks! RE: Sim Request hey! do you think you could make an ad for me? I don't know how to. I need one for my 2 wikis, puchi puri yuushi and full moon anime, you can look up everything about what m wikis are about to get ideas (I don't have a lot of time to write stuff on them) on wikipedia. please will you help??? Numbuh 17 Sailorfireheart Flameheart 21:34, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Flameheart Hey, Blanky. Cuz you didn't reply Conversation Continued: Hey, Blanky. Hey! } |text = Blanky, do you wanna appear in Underwater Adventure? I really want some more people to prevent me from leaving MySims Wiki! Also, an AU is stalkin' meh on MySims Fanon on my blog! Goshies! See it http://mysimsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mayor_Zain/Any_Ideas?! Please reply! }} } |text = Oh, when will you join? Oh, thanks for the AU bit! I was scared when I saw it! What a meanie he/she is! }} Yo Blanky!!!! HI BLANKY!!! DO YOU LIKE LEAF? HE RAWKS!!!!!!!!! MAGICAL RAINBOW PIXIE UNICORNZ Thank you.}} I GOT VANDALISM! }} }} Teh GIMP brushes thing! (My blog post) DonVitoYo I think you should trace his IP and maybe tell Angela about him.}} Weird o.O CL_FluffyFluffFluff #Is there anything specific you'd like for your Ranulf Avatar background? #I responded to your email.}} #Okey dokey. Just so you know, I'm HORRIBLE with spiked hair. #RIOLU RECOLOR! HYPER VERSION!}} I usually use the second smallest circular brush, but for the hair, I used the smallest and then made it thicker. If you're askin gabout teh Riolu recolors, I got the sprites from here, inversed the colors several times to get the colors I wanted, recolored the two sprites, and saved them (Done in MS Paint. ). Then, I open up GIMP, make them transparent, copy & paste one onto the other, then save it as a .gif file. I originally messed up how long I wanted it to be between the two layers, so that's how I made the hyper mode. >.>; #I just realized, why do you want me to make it? I thought you didn't wanna use a poopy avatar. >.> EDIT: I just finished it. I'll get it to you once I upload it. }} *opens up GIMP and checks* Oh. But that makes the ugly color-to-transparent stuff. #Moo. }} }} YOU SAW NOTHING! #Maybe I have a newer version... #Well I ain't changin' it, missy. I won't force you to use it. But doesn't it want you to use it more if a friend made it for you...? }} }} Oh, and my iPod just went from "Monster" (Skillet, not Lady GaGa) to "Tidal Wave" (Owl City). I love shuffling the songs...}} *Crosses Fingers* Freaky o.O Userbox page Hello! (to lazy to use a word bubble) You forgot to ad Out in the woods fan to userbox page! Actually, what I meant was for you to add it to the page. The user box has already been created! Corey785 01:32, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Wait.. Hiya! Hey, Check out Camp out 101! You are featured in there! Yeah, so I'm gonna edit soon! I need you to come up with some dialogue for yourself for the beginning, if you are voted off, if you succeed an event and if you win the show... don't forget if you lose the event and show.... Good luck!Mayor Zain 17:55, August 1, 2010 (UTC) i thought it had no link (cuz it twas on teh unused list)}} OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH CHUGGAACONROY IS BACK!!!!! }} India is lovely! The Camp Out 101 thingy? Here Ye Go! Just scroll to teh bottom and start your opening dialogue! If ye don't know how it goes, try reading the opening! Make it funny, if you can! But I will make cutscene, before and after activity dialogue Roses are red, Violets are blue, I cannot wait to show you! } |text = I need you to put an ad up for me! It be for the special episode featuring users from teh wiki! here be teh image! }} Here be teh link User:Mayor_Zain/Camp_Out_101_Special_Episode I need meh moods! It be hard for meh to do it! I tried like 50 times alreadeh, even meh daddeh can't do it! } |text = Hey, Blankygirl! I need ye to do meh moods! Here be them: '''Angry, bubbles, cheer, clap, confetti, fun, furious, grumpy, happy, help, laugh, mad, no, sad, confused, tease, thank, time, unhappy, wave, yawn, yes! '''Hope you can do it!!!! I don't mind if you cut some out! }} New Linkin Park Single Meh game show..... }}